blue shoes
by victoriqa
Summary: not all parent happy when they see the little baby blue shoes, do they?


**yo and sorry for the long wait for anyone who ever wait for me and my long story, Sakata Family. I couldn't stop thinking it as a failure but i will continue it one day but not around this few months. Thanks to everyone who give the great review. I love you guys for it. well, think this as a payment for your long wait. sorry for the grammar again, i do wanna wait for my beta but i think while waiting, i should give you guys read it first, if there is someone. enjoy and review. ^^**

**...**

Blue Shoes

She sat there looking at the little blue shoes. Tsukuyo chuckle a bit remembering the scene she had with her husband over what color of the baby shoes they should buy since they didn't know the gender yet. Gintoki choose pink shoes because he sure as hell that it going to be girl while Tsukuyo stubbornly choose blue because she said, "She the one who carry the baby so she knew it will be a boy," and her lovely husband reply it with an answer that lead them to a bickering and end up buying the blue one because if they not, he might have to take a pillow and a blanket to the living room tonight.

She release a small laugh, remembering how his face that time, blushing furiously as soon as she whisper her M rated plan to him that night just to make him buy that little blue shoes for her. Yes they do all that naughty thing and no, the writer won't tell any of it since it's M rated glory. She play with the shoes, putting two of her finger and walk her finger with the little blue shoes on kitchen table.

If and only if, she didn't take those strong alcohols, if she took a good care of her womb, if she just sit at home and be a good future mother, if she didn't accept the clients offer for some stupid liquor, if she listened to her husband advice to stop working after they get married, the baby might walking in this little blue shoes in 5 to 6 month from now. If only she took a good care of herself.

She suddenly fainted due to tiredness from all the work at her office last week and when she wake up, on the hospital bed, the first thing she saw are the sad look on Gintoki's face replaced his usually stupid face.

"Hei, I'm fine idiot. What's with the stupid face? It's make you look stupider," she say that time try to make him feel better but being reply with a big hug that he used to give her when he found out his respected teacher who he look high into die from some sickness. From that hug, she understand everything very well. All of it very well.

She put her hand on her tummy. Her tears start to flow remembering all the dreams she build for their little angel.

Their little angel.

Funny how it now ended as "was their little angel".

"If others see you crying in the middle of the night in this dark room alone, they might think that I just abused you and call police for it," said the perm head guy standing at the kitchen door looking at her.

"No one going to call anyone, idiot," she wipe her tears using the back of her hand. Gintoki grab hold her hand softly and wipe her tears.

"Wanna talk to me about it?" he ask. She reply it with a nod. "Finally though that first," he reply before receiving a soft slap on his arm.

"Are you mad?" she ask.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because I know you hurt thousand times more than me."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to."

He keep wiping the tears that couldn't stop flowing from his wife eyes. He hold her face dearly and kiss her forehead. "Now, we should go to sleep. We going to have a very long trip tomorrow. Beside, this the first time that old hag really giving me something that worth other than that stupid hair salon coupon. She really hate my hair does she?"

She laughing a bit, hearing that stupid joke again.

"Your hair wasn't that bad though it does look like a burned field a bit."

"Oi, that not a way to describe your husband's beautiful hair. You deserve a punishment," he pull her into a hug and lift her like how he did on their first night - lift her like a sacks on his shoulder and spank her buttock making Tsukuyo scream while pulling his hair causing him to scream, "you do hate the hair!" from the pain.

...

**end. again, please review. ^^**


End file.
